Fun Times with Lala and Haruna
by alvind-rod
Summary: Rito confessed his feelings to Lala, which it leads to later 'fun' times with her. Haruna becomes part of the fun when she wanted to confess her feelings to Rito. I don't own To Love Ru.


**Fun Times with Lala and Haruna**

 **Here's another one-shot between Rito, Lala and Haruna. (Warning - Lemon and Lime Scenes will appear in the one shot.) My thanks goes to Xyaqom for the editing and giving the idea for the one-shot. I hope everyone can take a look at his stories: Drogons, The Adventures of Crimson Darkness and Gender Swap. They are all amazing stories to read.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

 **(On Saturday)**

Our story begins on a Saturday morning at 10:30 AM. Both Lala and Mikan have finished eating breakfast and are at the living room watching TV. Rito though, he was still upstairs sleeping.

"Hey Lala... Is Haruna supposed to be coming here for a group study soon?" Mikan questions Lala with a curious tone.

"Yes, that's correct Mikan." Lala's responses with a cheerful tone.

"Then perhaps you should wake Rito up, I think she's going to be here in 30 minutes from now," Said Mikan about Haruna who was arriving at their home.

Lala gets up from the couch and walks upstairs with her responds being. "Yes, I will do that!" Lala runs up the stairs where we get a perfect view of her nice round butt inside of her light green skirt, where she was wearing a pair of white panties.

 **(Front of Rito's Bedroom)**

Lala enters Rito's room, where she sees him still sleeping. Rito was still fast sleep and doesn't hear the opening or closing his bedroom's door.

"Rito, it's time to get up," Lala walks over and sits down at the edge of bed.

"Hmmm... Oh hey Lala," Rito starts waking up and gets up from his slumber to see Lala.

"Rito, have you forgotten what today is?" Asked Lala.

"Ye...No I haven't. Sorry, Lala," His eyes travels down to see her breasts were ready to pop out of her shirt at any given moment, with her pink nipples were visible into his vision.

Lala becomes a little worried about Rito when his head turns away with blushing red cheeks, "What's wrong?" Asked Lala

Rito keeps blushing and responds "Nothing."

 **(Warning - Lime Scene)**

Lala giggles at Rito's blushing state, "Were you looking at my boobs, Rito?" Asked Lala in a teasing but playful tone, she then pulls shirt up to reveal her 32 DD breasts, which they bounced and jiggled when she took them out, "If you wanted to see them, then all you could have done was ask," teased Lala, she then threw her shirt away, finding no use for it.

Rito then wraps his arms around Lala's waist and pulls her closely to sits her onto his lap then leans and kisses her, "I'm sorry Lala," said Rito.

"Huh, for what?" Asked Lala who was confused why Rito was apologizing to her.

"For looking at your boobs.

"Oh, it's okay Rito, I don't mind," Lala grabs his hand and place it onto her breast, "You can look at them at anytime you want to."

While feeling her breast, Rito then leans in and kisses Lala while playing with her nipple, making it hard and making Lala. Lala then took Rito's shirt off and threw it of to the side and started kissing Rito again with a passion and Rito grabs hold of her butt and starts foundling with it. While they were kissing, Rito undid the buttons to Lala's skirt, and made it to drop down to the floor, then he pulled down her panties, now making Lala naked. Lala then pulled down Rito's boxers and threw them to the side, making Rito naked and revealing his hard four inch long and thick dick. Lala then had Rito to lay down on his bed and began to give Rito a blowjob. While giving Rito a blowjob, Lala moved herself on top of Rito, being in the 69 position where Lala was on top, and had her nice round butt and cute pink pussy at Rito's face, Rito could even smell how good it smelled, he was not disappointed. Rito then began licking Lala's pussy and started to rub her nice round butt.

While still sucking on Rito's dick, she moaned, "Oh Rito," Rito then puts his tongue inside of Lala's pussy deeply and starts fingering her butt hole to make Lala to moan even more, this made Lala to pull out from sucking on his dick, "OH RITO! IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Lala pulls out of sucking Rito's dick. Rito then rolls Lala over to put himself top of Lala and kisses Lala, "Rito... More... Give me more of your love." Lala tells Rito with a cheerful tone. Rito then has Lala to be in a doggy style and puts his dick inside of her and starts moving his dick while also slapping her butt, "Oh Rito! More! Fuck me more!" Lala exclaims of wanted to feel more of his dick inside of her pussy.

 **(Lime Scene Ends)**

Mikan suddenly appears out of bedroom's door and saying, "You know Lala, when I said that you should wake Rito up, I didn't mean you should have sex with him."

Rito turns his attention to Mikan, who killed the moment him and Lala and pulls his dick out of Lala's wet pussy. His hands grabs the blankets to quickly covers himself up to hide away from his sister and screams, "MIKAN!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?!"

"When you two were dong "That" to each other," said Mikan.

"Seriously though, you should have at least knocked." Rito was telling Mikan in a gentle but serious tone.

"Maybe I should next time, but Haruna is here." She walks away without noticing her skirt was flashing her white panties to her 'Onii-chan.'

"Shit..." Rito gathers his clothes and places then back onto his body and looks over at his girlfriend being "Lala, can you go downstairs and keep Haruna busy while I get dressed?" Asked Rito.

"Will do!' Said Lala, she quickly got dressed and exited out of the door, however, little did both Rito and Lala knew was that Lala forgot to put her panties back on.

Now we know what you're probably thinking, "What the heck did I just read?" and "I thought this one shot took place before the trouble quest chapters?" Yes, it does, but at the same time, this story also takes place in an altered reality where Rito accepted Lala's love for him when she confessed her love for him. In order to make sense of everything, we're going to have to go back three months earlier, where Rito and Lala became a couple.

 **(Flashback - Three Months Ago)**

Both Rito and Lala were both late for school and rushing to school.

"Damn it Lala, you just had to have a second helping of rice." Said Rito to Lala while he was running.

"Sorry Rito, they tastes so good that I just had to get a second helping," She then sees a familiar place, "Hang on Rito. Do you remember this place?" Asked Lala as she smiled to him.

Rito stops running and looks at Lala, "Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

"You are such meanie." Lala walks over to Rito's place.

"Lala, you're not making any sense, please tell me?" Rito becomes more confused about what Lala was trying to say.

"This is where you confessed your love to me, but I understand it was for someone else," She looks at Rito with warm and understanding smile, which she was wishing the confession for her feelings to being answered.

 _"Huh? Oh yeah, that's right, this is where I accidentally confessed my love to Lala, but it wasn't meant for her. It was for Haruna. And then after that, our crazy adventures began,"_ His thinking lead to how Lala changed his life, "Um... Lala... How long was that?"Asked Rito to Lala.

"I believe it was year ago by now," answered Lala trying to remember how long ago it was.

"A YEAR!?" His thoughts were speaking out loud and keeps thinking being, _"Holy crap, its been a year already? It feels like its been only a few months since she's been here,"_ thought Rito as he was remembering the day where he first met Lala inside his bathroom and bathtub, _"When I first met Lala, I wanted nothing to do with her, I kept telling myself that I had no feelings for her. But during the time she's been here, it's getting harder and harder for me to convince myself of that. But now... I finally understand my feelings... For Lala."_

"Anyways, there's something that I need to make clear to you," said Lala.

"Something to make clear to me?" Rito responds back.

"Yep, I feel that this is the most appropriate to tell you."

"And what's that?" Asked Rito

Lala closes her eyes and says, "I love you, Rito, I hope someday we can be together," Her warm smile appears again in front of Rito while she was confessing her feelings for him.

Rito walks forward to her and says, "Why wait?' His lips kisses Lala's lips softly, thus catching Lala off guard. Lala soon returns the kiss by wrapping her arms on Rito's neck. While they were kissing, Rito began stroking Lala's long pink hair softly.

After a few minutes of kissing each other, Lala and Rito pulls apart and looks into one another's eyes as Lala lays her head on top of his chest and asks, "Rito... Does this mean you love me?"

"Yes Lala... I do love you." Rito finally releases his feelings to Lala.

"Rito," Lala leans in and shares another passionate kiss with each other to she hopes Rito will do "anything" with her when the time comes for it.

Another few minutes of kissing, they separate from each other.

"Anyways, we better get going." Rito checks his watch and screams "Oh crap, we're really late now, there's no way we'll get there on time."

"Yes there is." Lala pulls out Pyon-Pyon-Wrap-Kun being improved then before.

"Hey, wait a minute, I don't think that's good idea," said Rito remembering the past moments when her invention caused nothing but trouble for him.

"Don't worry, I fix it." Lala exclaims about fixing the minor details of her invention.

"You did?" Asked Rito.

"Yep!" Said Lala.

Lala's left hand takes Rito's right hand and transports them to school's front yard.

 **(At The School, Minor Lemon Scene)**

His eyes opens with his vision was blurring, but closes then opens them to comes back to him. He notices that he was on his back and a naked girl was laying top of him, to make matters, he was staring right at a cute pink pussy, he then realized that he was staring at Lala's pussy, and had both of his hands tightly griped on Lala's butt, He also soon noticed Lala was resting on his dick, which it was slowly getting hard from his sight.

"Wow. you have impressive penis Rito!" Said Lala becoming more interest in her boyfriend, and watching Rito get hard.

"Lala, please get off of me!" Said Rito as he was trying not to look at Lala's pussy as Lala watches his dick get fully hard.

"Awww why not?" Asked Lala as she was poking at his headpiece.

"Yuuki-kun? Lala-chan?" They turn their heads to see that Rito's head was between her legs, where he was getting a good look up her skirt, where he could see her smooth thighs and white panties, and to make matters worst, Haruna was watching the whole time, as her face becomes dark red, properly because she was seeing her crush Rito's "proud" manhood, which was even twitching a little, and that Rito was getting a great look at Haruna's panties.

"SAIRENJI?! It's not what it looks like!" Said Rito as he becomes nervous, and wants to hide his manhood from his first crush, but Lala being on top of him was keeping him from doing so. Rito then saw Haruna's panties up her skirt, making him to get even harder.

"Wow, I think it got bigger!" Said Lala as she watched Rito get harder, she then started to play with his headpiece.

H-Harder?" Asked Haruna as her face turned ever darker red, Rito then saw Haruna's panties beginning to get yet.

"Shameless! Rito, why did you and Lala come to school naked and go out into "that' position?!" Shouted Yui while she was pointing her finger at them.

Rito tries his best to explain to Yui on why he and his new girlfriend was naked, that is until Risa and Mio came to the picture.

"Wow Rito, how bold of you," Said Risa.

"Yeah, we never thought that you would ever do "that" at school. At school, let alone came to school naked," said Mio as she started to play with Rito's balls.

Risa then starts poking at his dick, "And be so hard too," said Risa as she began to give Rito a hand job.

Haruna was no watching Lala, Risa, and Mio having their way with Rito, and was getting turned on as her panties were now getting soaked to the point where Rito could see her pussy through her panties, it was as if she wasn't wearing any panties at all. Seeing Haruna's pussy made Rito even more hard, and knowing that Rito was looking up her skirt and could see her cute pink wet pussy turned her on even more, which made panties dripping yet, right to the point where her juices were dripping from her panties onto Rito's face.

With the combination of Lala playing with Lala playing with Rito's headpiece, Rise giving him a handjob, and Mio playing with his balls, Rito could feel that he was reaching his climax, it also didn't help that Rito's face was now soaked thanks to Haruna's juices dripping on him.

"WILL YOU GIRLS PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME BURST!" Shouted Rito as his dick got harder and harder, right to the point where he was about to reach his climax, the girls ignored Rito and kept doing what they were doing to his dick, which would eventually make him reach his climax, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Screamed Rito, soon he let out a loud moan and came all over Lala's, Risa's and Mio's faces and hands, all while Yui watched in horror as Rito came and Haruna reaching her climax as she couldn't take it anymore, soon Rito saw Haruna's juices dripping down her legs and down to his face.

"Wow, its so warm!" Said Lala as she wiped Rito's cum off her face.

"And sticky too," said Risa as she wiped Rito's cum off her face.

"SHAMELESS!" Yui screamed while pointing her finger at Rito and the girls.

 **(After School & End Of Minor Lemon Scene)**

So after that embarrassment, Rito and the girls cleaned themselves up and went to their class. After school, Rito and Lala were taking a different route then they normally take when going home.

"Hey Rito, where are we going? This isn't the way back home," said Lala as Rito was holding Lala's hand, soon they arrive at a seafood restaurant which was the location for their first date, "Huh? What's this place?" Asked Lala

"Today is our first date." Rito responds back to her question.

"What? Our date?" Lala was shocked to hear of Rito.

"Yes... It's alright we start dating, Lala." His hands places on her hands and hopes to hear the answer being yes.

"Sure Rito," Answered Lala which made Rito to smile and opens the door to the restaurant for her.

Rito and Lala had their first dates and had a good time together, which they were doing lot of things together with each other.

 **(Two Months Passed)**

Rito was getting ready for bed until his bedroom's door opens to reveal it was his girlfriend, Lala walks inside of his bedroom.

"Hey sweetie, and is something wrong?" Rito asks with his voice been worried.

Lala closes the bedroom door and walks into his bedroom to hug him, "Rito, there's something that I... I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Rito hugs her back.

"We've been dating for the last two months, right?" Lala becomes nervous about what she was going to ask from Rito.

"That's right." Rito pulls away to looks at his girlfriend with a gentle smile.

"Well... During the last two months, I realized that I... that I want... More..."

Rito becomes confused about her words and "What more like what?" His question was asked.

"I... I want more of your love, Rito." Lala was talking about the ways of telling Rito that she wanted to be intimate with him.

 **(Warning Lemon Scene)**

Rito walks over to kiss her and his hands rubs her backside warmly with Lala soon kissed Rito back and wraps her arms around his neck softly. While they continue to kiss, Rito's hands travels down to grab her bubble butt tightly, which he realizes that Lala wasn't wearing any panties from her hands picks her up with her legs wraps around his waist to take them to the bed with his lips starts kissing her neck softly, all while rubs underneath her nightgown to her backside warmly.

"Oh Rito," moaned Lala as she moaned Rito's name as his warm lips felt pleasure around her neck. His hands pulls Lala's nightgown up to reveal her body, as her nice round breasts appears front of Rito's vision. Rito then starts kissing and licks her boobs with her nipples were starting to show hardness around themselves, "Oh Rito. That feels so good!" Lala moans more as Rito kisses and licks her nipples warmly to lays her down onto the bed sheets to starts kissing her body softly then travels down to her belly. Rito kisses then licks Lala's bellybutton which leads her giggling for his soft kiss. He travels down and starts kissing and licks her pussy warmly while rubbing her legs softly with his hands. Lala starts moaning a little more louder then before, the pleasure continues kicking into her mind. His tongue places itself into Lala's pussy deep which leads her moan loudly being, "Ahhh Rito!" Rito travels back to starts kissing Lala again to keep her quiet from making too much noise, which makes her hands to wrap around his neck comfortable to get a better position for a deep kiss. Soon they pull apart, "Rito, I want to see it," said Lala who wanted to see Rito's manhood. His hands takes his boxers off to shows his hard four inch long dick appears in front of Lala,"Oh Rito. It's so big!" Rito lays down for Lala to crawl over and starts licking his tip of his dick, which leads to Rito moaning a little and strokes her hair away to watches his girlfriend to continue the licking actions. Lala giggles at his hand stroking her hair away and sucks his dick with her mouth, all while Rito starts rubbing her backside as he wanted more from Lala.

After couple minutes of sucking and licking his manhood, Lala starts to pick up the pace of sucking Rito's dick more deeply and hard. His hands grabs the bed sheets tightly and his dick felt getting tighter thanks to Lala's sucking techniques.

Eventually, Rito felt that he was about to reach his climax and his words were spoken out being "Lala... I'm about to..." Lala kept going, which made Rito to cum inside her mouth, which she soon swallowed. "Lala, do you want to continue?" Asked Rito.

"Yes please," said Lala.

Rito kisses her again and places her onto the bed again to places his dick into her pussy gently, not wanting to hurt his girlfriend. Lala wasn't used to having Rito's manhood inside of her pussy which her lips were trying their best to hold the screams back and her hands holding onto the covers of the bed sheets tightly.

His dick travels deeper into Lala's pussy as his hand rubs her body to keep her calm with her voice returns to saying "Rito... I Love You!"

"I Love You Too, Lala!" Her head nods about picking up the pace with his hands goes underneath her body to grabs her butt tightly to pushes his dick into her pussy deeper, making him hard again with her moans starts again.

Rito's dick felt good and kept pushing in and out of Lala's pussy with same movements as Lala grabs the bed sheets more of moans louder then before with her words were "OH RITO! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Rito rolls them over for Lala's pussy was top of Rito's dick with his hands holds onto her hips tightly, which Lala starts riding on his dick deeply and her breasts and nipples were bouncing in front of Rito's sight.

"Rito... I... I feel that something is about to come out of me any minute!" Lala told her boyfriend, which he understood what Lala was trying to say.

"I'm about... Cum too, Lala!" Rito feels himself about enter his sperm inside of his girlfriend for the first time. Soon both Rito and Lala releases a huge moan and came together.

 **(Lemon Ends.)**

Rito and Lala lay down with each other inside of Rito's bed, which his hand pulls the blankets to covers their body to keep warm by being with one another. Her gentle smile appears front of Lala's lips as her love for Rito was complete, but unknown to them was one person is still in love with Rito, which it was Haruna.

 **(Present Day)**

Lala walks downstairs to greets Haruna, who was wearing a white t-shirt and a blue mini skirt, and she just took off her white flip-flops, making her bare foot.

"Hello Lala," Haruna responses to her best friend.

"Did you find the place okay?" Lala's question leads to Haruna with a gentle voice.

"Yes I did," Haruna responds back to her best friend's question with a bright smile, Lala soon notices that Haruna's t-shirt had seven buttons on it, which three out of the seven were showing, thus showing off a cleavage.

Lala giggles when she saw Haruna's cleavage showing, _"So she's trying to tease or impress Rito?"_ Asked Lala in her thoughts _,_ with her words were "Looks like you're showing some cleavage Haruna," said Lala as she undid one on Haruna's buttons to show a little more cleavage.

"It looks like I am,I'm really sorry about that," Haruna pulls her shirt closer to cover her cleavage to hide away from her best friend and crush.

Rito comes out of his room and walks down the stairs to greet Haruna, "Ah Haruna, welcome," said Rito greeting his crush.

Lala giggles, "Its okay, I don't mind," said Lala as she undid three more buttons of Haruna's buttons, showing off her whole cleavage.

"Hello Yuuki-kun," smiled Haruna as she turned to face Rito, showing her cleavage to Rito, which he soon looked away so he wasn't looking at her cleavage.

"I guess its a little warm in here, huh?" Asked Rito looking away from Haruna while blushing.

"I guess it is," said Haruna who didn't understand what Rito was trying to say.

Lala then starts playing with Haruna's cleavage and lifts her shirt over her bellybutton "It's okay Haruna, we don't mind if you show some cleavage," said Lala while playing with Haruna's breasts, which were making her nipples to slowly become hard inside of her light pink bra as her nice round breasts were appearing front of Rito, who had blushing cheeks.

Rito was beginning to get turned on by the girl's cleavages and amazing breasts for his voice returns with a question being "Anyways, shall we go?"

"Go where?" Asked Haruna.

"To my room to study of course," Lala was telling Haruna with her hands rubs Haruna's breasts up and down inside of her shirt. Haruna begins moaning a little and nods at Lala, then she felt her white panties were getting little wet.

Rito turns his back away from the girls, so that they wouldn't see his hard on, "Anyways, lets go." They then starts heading up stairs to Lala's bedroom.

Haruna walks behind Lala and sees her nice round butt from her short skirt from behind, but keeps her hands to herself for now.

Lala giggles and "Oh Haruna and looks like you're wearing white panties." Her hands pulls her skirt up to reveal Haruna's panties to her sight.

"But you also have a cute little butt," Haruna said as she rubs Lala's bare butt rub up and down with blushing red cheeks.

Rito's cheeks begins blushing hard and thinks being _"Seriously, what's going on with them?"_ Asked Rito in his thoughts.

Lala then slowly pulls Haruna's panties off so that she can see Haruna's big but nice round butt for her to say, "Oh thank you, so do yours," Lala then kisses Haruna's bare butt shortly after her panties fell down to her feet.

Rito opening the door to Lala's room while using the door to hide his hard on inside of his pants from the girls, "Ladies first," Haruna walks inside of the room and notices Rito's pants were starting to get hard on with her lips forms a little smile.

 **(In Lala's Bedroom & Lemon Scene)**

After everyone enters the room, and they all sits down at the table while sitting down at the floor while they were writing on their notes, though it didn't take Rito long to accidentally drop his pen onto the floor.

"Oops!" Rito said.

Rito goes under the table to get his pen back, but when he did, he noticed that neither Lala and Haruna were wearing panties underneath their skirts, plus their legs were wide opened, allowing Rito to get a clear view of the girls' pussies, and bare feet. Lala and Haruna were both clean shaved. When Rito saw their pussies, and his cheeks turns blushed real hard and his manhood got super hard.

"Yuuki-kun, do you want to do something else?" Asked Haruna, knowing that Rito was looking at her pussy and getting horny.

Rito quickly gets sits back up, and pretended that he didn't see anything,"S-Something else, and w-what do you mean?!" He was trying to hide away the fact that he saw Lala and Haruna's private areas.

Haruna turns her attention to Lala and nods at her of wanting in the relationship with Rito and Lala. She nods back for the two girls start taking the clothes off to reveal their naked, but beautiful bodies to Rito.

"Um... Girls... What are you two doing? Why are you two stripping?" Rito was blushing deeply and Haruna crawls over to kiss Rito for the first time, then Lala gets a second shot at the kissing part. This catches Rito off guard by the kissing.

"I Love You, Yuuki-kun" Haruna confesses her feelings to Rito.

"Are... Are you serious?!" Rito didn't know what to say about her confession.

"Yes I am," Haruna responds back to him.

"I've always loved you Haruna, since middle school," Rito crawls over to kissing her softly.

Haruna returns the kiss and her hands travels down to Rito's pants, which her hands un-clips Rito's pants to reveal that he wasn't wearing anything underneath and his hard four inch manhood. Haruna removes Lala's shirt and starts licking her breasts softly, soon the girls gets naked and also gets Rito naked and they start licking his dick together. While they were licking Rito's dick, Haruna and Lala starts rubbing each other's pussies, which leads all three of them to start moaning.

Rito then takes Haruna and lays her and gets ready to enter her, Lala holds Haruna's hand, knowing that this will be her first time, Rito gets his dick to touch Haruna's pussy and looks at her, "Are you sure you want this Haruna?" She nods to Rito and pulls Lala closer, Rito then shoves his dick in, Haruna was about to scream in pain, but Rito quickly kisses her to keep her from doing so. After a few minutes of kissing, the pain started to go away, they then separate.

"Okay Rito-Kun, you can move now," said Haruna.

Rito nods and starts moving his hips. Haruna begins moaning and starts licking Lala's pussy deeper which Lala moans due to the pleasure, Haruna's legs then wraps around Rito's body with his dick begins picking up the pace with his eyes watches Haruna's boobs and nipples flips up and down. She begins screams more and Lala gets off of her sitting position to starts licking Haruna's nipples hard.

"I'M CUMMING!" Haruna screams out loud.

"Me too!" Rito sprays his cum inside of Haruna's pussy and Lala lays down into missionary, which Rito pumps his dick into Lala's wet pussy.

"OH RITO!" Lala screams out loud with her boyfriend was entering her body, and his hands grabs her breasts tightly and pumps his dick into her pussy more.

"Wow Yuuki-kun. You're still hard after all of that?!" Haruna questions Rito about his hard manhood.

"Yes I am," said Rito.

Haruna watches Rito's dick goes in and out of Lala's pussy, which she smiles "I'm guessing you two have done this before, huh?" Asked Haruna.

"Yes we have, and I'm sorry," said Rito.

"For what?" Asked Haruna.

"For being hard around you and Lala... But I do love both of you," said Rito confessing his feelings for Lala and Haruna.

Haruna begins blushing and "Oh... That..." said Haruna remembering seeing his boner, which makes her giggle, "It's okay."

"Do you girls want to continue?" Asked Rito, the girls then nods.

Rito lays down with Haruna crawls over to starts riding Rito's manhood deeply as Lala starts licking her nipples, which it leads Haruna was moaning loudly.

"Oh Girls...I'm about to..." Rito was telling Lala and Haruna.

"We are too!" Lala and Haruna moans out loud with all three of them comes together as Haruna lays at Rito's left-side and Lala takes the opposite side as his hands holds the girls close to his position.

"I Love You, Haruna and Lala."

"We Love You Too, Rito," said Lala and Haruna

Rito and the girls closes their eyes and falls asleep after having their fun times with each other. After that day, a new couple born.

 **The End.**


End file.
